


Whiskey Drunk

by spensierata



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Early MSR, F/M, Fluff, cw alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spensierata/pseuds/spensierata
Summary: Pure fluff set early s1; Mulder and Scully meet up at a bar





	Whiskey Drunk

Scully was on her fourth glass of wine and couldn't feel her teeth. _Can you ever feel your teeth?_ She wondered as she tried to block out her sister's friends' mindless gossip. Fucking Missy had ditched her last minute, for a date she'd been pining for that had finally called her up. " _You don't go out enough anyway, Dana,_ " she had told her down the payphone when she'd escaped to go to the ladies room, _"Just try to have some fun for once,"_

She was trying alright, as she drained the last of the red, but these weren't even her friends.

"Tall drink of water at eight o'clock" giggled the blonde girl to her right. _That's eleven o'clock, Susan_ , she thought as she glanced at the tall, fluffy haired loner on his fifth whiskey on the rocks.

"Agent Mulder!" she cried, a little louder than she intended. A few of the locals turned to give her a dirty look as she stumbled her way across the room, but she was too busy throwing her arms around her flustered colleague to care.

"Agent Scully!" Mulder fumbled as he adjusted to eight and a half stone of dead weight as the inebriated agent kicked her her feet up off the ground, "Are you drunk?"

"No," She replied with an exaggerated huff, But the room spun when they turned to glance back at the jeering group of women making eyes at her partner. "A little. Not enough,"

He grinned widely at her, "Buy you a drink?"

"Please,"

His hand settled on the small of her back as they waited to be served. His fingers barely grazed her ass when Scully swayed on her five inch heels, and she sucked in a breath.

"Does your friend have ID?" the bartender asked, Mulder had to brace himself on the bar to keep himself from falling over with laughter. Scully scowled as she flashed him her badge.

Mulder was too busy wiping the tears from his eyes to notice the ice cold tumbler she shoved in his hands. God, he was such a jerk.

"I am?"

Shit. She'd said that out loud. He looked at her with that same pouty look of his he gave her when she insisted that aliens and demons and the boogeyman didn't exist. He looked very cute. He was a cute jerk.

"I am?"

Shit.

"Hm?"

"You think i'm a cute jerk." He said smugly, leaning in close enough that she could smell the woody smell of whiskey on his toungue.

"Huh? what? No I don't," her cheeks somehow became even more flushed, "Get out of my head Mr Oxford-educated-psychiatrist,"

"Psychologist,"

"Whatever," she shrugged, chasing a drop of condensation rolling down her glass. They talked for hours about work, laughed about nothing until her party left without her, and chairs were being stacked on tables.

"I think we'd better get out of here," Mulder slurred, suddenly becoming entranced by her golden chain, Scully gasped as his cold fingers brushed against her neck.

"I don't sleep with my partners," she blurted, causing him to spill amber liquid on his ugly pinstripe tie. "I mean, I _have_ , but that doesn't mean I'm going to do that with you,"

"Scully?" Mulder pulled his hand away as quickly as if she'd bit him.

"Not because I don't like you, I actually like you a lot..."

"Scully..."

"Like I like you a lot, even though you can be a jerk sometimes and you're actually crazy,"

" _Scully_ ,"

"But not crazy in a bad way! Crazy in the way way, you remind me I should be more crazy sometimes,"

"Earth to Scully,"

"And I just... I don't want to screw it up,"

"Scully!"

"What?"

Mulder sighed and put two firm hands on her shoulders and inclined his head seriously. They both tried in vain to make their eyes focus on each other.

"I'm not going to sleep with you." He said, "You're the best friend I've got, and I don't want to screw this up either,"

They were quiet for a moment, until Scully leaned fully in and pressed a sloppy kiss on the end of his nose. Her eyes were bright as she told him: "You're my best friend too,"

They left the bar early and hand in hand, the slightest bit more sober, with a promise they could never keep.


End file.
